Beyond Death
by Paragon Shepard
Summary: Can love blossom on the battlefield? Hell yes it can!Multiple pairings. Snake and Samus, and more. Rated T for the violence
1. Preview

Death once thrived here, on this once dangerous battlefield. But now it had moved along with the rest of the war. But the bodies of the fallen warriors still laid there waiting to go back to the mother that once brought them life.

What a waist. So much bloodshed just to prove that one side was right and the other was wrong. It was a cycle that cannot be stopped no matter how much we want it to stop. But that doesn't we can't try to postpone it for as long as possible.

That was this man's personal mission from the day he joined SSBB. But now he lay with the others who had perished in battle. Claimed by death and awaiting for the peace he so clearly deserves.

But the thoughts of his previous life became to stir into his thoughts. His comrades have been captured by a brutal enemy. But he cared for only one more than he others. One who had awoken his once black heart to a vibrant and caring one.

"I'm probably going to regret this" he thought "But I'm probably going to hell, so what the hell".

And with that he awoke from deaths embrace on the now peaceful battlefield. He was tired, wounded , and cold but they were all minor inconveniences on his journey. He ripped of the mask that had once been his face and said "It's Show Time!"


	2. Author note

Authors Note

Well this is the preview of my upcoming story. Hope you liked it. Don't worry The real thing will be longer.

This story will be on how love can grow on the battlefield. It is also a story on how much someone can be so different after they take off the mask they were wearing.

This will contain bloodshed, politics, comedy, romance, and a Captain Falcon ass whopping. ( Sorry I don't like him at all for my own reasons)

Plus if you want a certain pairing send me a message and I'll see what I can do. (NO yaoi or yuri so don't ask)

School has started so it'll take me a while to get chapters up so you will have to be patient.


	3. Comrade

"Why are we in this war?"

This is a question that every member of the SSBB asked themselves everyday. As far as they knew the enemy's leader Master Hand decided that they could do what ever they wanted and decided to attack them. Ever since then that pointless war has gone no where and both sides were losing. It would take a miracle…

And that miracle was Delta Unit.

These were the toughest soldier SSBB could ever offer. They were the thing of legends never failing a mission they were assigned. The unit consisted of Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Lucario, And Sonic.

But on their last mission they lost a very close friend. A friend that will be forgotten in the history books for military reasons. But they did not have time to mourn, for they were getting a replacement. Little did they know this unknown replacement was either going to save them or destroy them.

"So what do you think Mario has to tell us" asked Kirby as they all were seated in the command tent waiting for Commander Mario to give them their new orders.

"Maybe a break" said Sonic as a sort of joke to loosen up the tension that filled the room. He and Kirby were the ones who were the jokes in this unit.

This earned a few chuckles but soon the tension returned. But as soon as it came back so did Mario. They all stood at attention.

"At ease" and with that they were back at their original positions.

"Today we have a mission that will be behind enemy lines" he paused for a moment then that you can and bring him back to the extraction point, its that simple".

By then he was going to ask for questions when Samus's hand went up. He gave her the go ahead.

"But sir we are one man short" she said with some sadness in her voice.

"That is also why I called you out here" he said, "Please follow me". And with that they all followed their CO to the nearby helipad.

Not soon after did a Pavelow come in and landed on the helipad. While all the while the unit stood there to meet their new comrade. Soon the cargo bay opened someone came out of it.

He was a well built man. He had a sniper, machine gun, and pistol all with him. But the weirdest thing about this man is he had a mask on him with only one eyehole while the other one was covered to what appeared to be a eye patch.

"May I introduce to you your new comrade, Snake".

And with that they were going to enter a world of hurt.


	4. We hate you already

**I wish I could own these characters. I said I wish I could own these characters. Hey idiots its your line what the hell are you 2 doing in there?**

**Walks in on Snake and Samus making out.**

**You can do that in the future chapters but here you do what I tell. You got it!**

**Snake and Samus:Cerberus Valentine does not own any of these characters.**

**Thank you you may contonue.**

"What the hell!" yelled both of the main officers of the unit to their CO.

Samus, Falcon, and Mario were all in Mario's tent discussing their newest member. Snake was there to, but he was just cleaning his gun not carrying.

"Why wasn't I told of this new recruit" asked Captain Falcon.

"Simple, we just got word of his arrival today" Mario paused, "and besides he isn't a rookie, he has had plenty of experience in the field so don't worry."

"But sir…" began Samus.

**Snake P.o.V**

"…...I have the strangest feeling I'm going to die with these idiots" thought Snake. He returned to ignoring the people in front of him and went back to cleaning his gun.

**End of P.o.V**

Mario was getting tired of this argument and slammed his hand on his desk. It soon went quiet in his small tent.

"This discussion is over, now get ready for your mission and Snake IS coming with you, understand?" Mario commanded.

Everyone soon got out of there unless they wanted to see Mario on his bad side.

After giving out their orders, Falcon and Samus went to get ready when they caught up to Snake. Falcon got right in front of Snake causing Snake to stop several inches before him.

"Now you listen here, your new so I don't like you but in this unit you listen to me or Samus. Is that clear?" barked Falcon. They could not tell because of Snake's mask if he was agreeing or just making fun of him, but either way, Snake didn't care and walked past Falcon. This pissed him off.

"Hey are you listening to me" Falcon was about to force Snake to look at him but Snake had anticipated this and had grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

**BLAM!**

Falcon was on his back and almost everyone, except Snake, drew their weapons on Snake.

Snake kneeled and said to Falcon out loud " Listen, I only take orders from people who are above my rank. Which is Major by the way. So you should be taking orders from me, but I will listen to you because Mario ordered me to, but if you make a decision I don't like I will take control of this unit".

And with that Snake went to a corner of the tent and began to clean the rest of his guns and let the unit ponder on what he said. This would be the only time the entire unit would hear him make complete sentences.


End file.
